Lego Doctor Who
Lego Doctor Who is a video game focusing on the famous BBC TV series. It covers it from the start of the revived series on. Series 1 Rose Rose Tyler's quiet life is shattered when the Autons invade and she meets the mysterious "Doctor." Characters: Ninth Doctor, Rose Tyler Boss: Nestene Consciousness The Unquiet Dead When the dead start to raise in 1869 England, The Doctor and Rose must team up with Charles Dickens to save the day. Characters: Ninth Doctor, Rose, Charles Dickens, Gwyneth World War Three Rose's home is under invasion by the Slitheen, and she and the Doctor are trapped! Characters: Ninth Doctor, Rose, Harriet Jones, Mickey Smith, Jackie Tyler Dalek The Doctor is shocked to discover a Dalek survivor. However, what it wants is unclear. Characters: Ninth Doctor, Rose, Adam Boss: Dalek The Empty Child In 1941 England, the Doctor is wrapped up in an outbreak of mind-controlled children! Characters: Ninth Doctor, Rose, Jack Harkness, Nancy Parting of the Ways The resurrected Dalek fleet wages bloody war against Earth. While Rose attempts to discover the meaning of "Bad Wolf", the Doctor finds himself having to make a terrible decision. Characters: Ninth Doctor, Rose, Mickey, Jackie, Jack, Lynda Boss: Dalek Emperor Series 2 The Christmas Invasion When the Sycorax invade Earth on Christmas, the only hope is the Doctor. However, the recently regenerated Doctor lies unconscious! Characters: Tenth Doctor, Rose, Harriet Jones, Mickey, Jackie Boss: Sycorax Leader New Earth The new Doctor takes Rose to New Earth, the substitute for the destroyed Earth. However, a conspiracy is afoot... Characters: Tenth Doctor, Rose, Chip Boss: Cassandra O'Brien Tooth and Claw In Victorian England, a beast is unleashed, killing all in its path. Characters: Tenth Doctor, Rose, Queen Victoria, Sir Robert Boss: Werewolf Rise of the Cybermen On a parallel Earth, the insane John Lumic has a plan to resurrect one of the Doctor's oldest enemies: The Cybermen! Characters: Tenth Doctor, Rose, Mickey, Pete Tyler, Ricky Smith, Jake Simmons, Mrs. Moore The Impossible Planet Far, far, away from Earth lies an asteroid colony revolving around a black hole. However, an unbelievable beast is rising... Characters: Tenth Doctor, Rose, Zack Flane, Ida Scott, Danny Boss: The Beast Doomsday The Cyberman manage to travel to the Doctor's universe, but they meet fierce opposition in the Cult of Skaro. As Earth is caught in the middle of their war, Rose may have to make the ultimate sacrifice. Characters: Tenth Doctor, Rose, Mickey, Jackie, Pete, Jake Series 3 The Runaway Bride All of a sudden, Donna Noble is ripped from her wedding into the TARDIS. While trying to get back, she and the Doctor are caught up in an alien conspiracy! Characters: Tenth Doctor, Donna Noble Boss: Racnoss Empress Smith & Jones When Martha Jones' workplace is transported to the moon, she finds herself assisting the Doctor in finding an enemy in hiding while dealing with the species who brought her to the moon. Characters: Tenth Doctor, Martha Jones Boss: Florence Evolution of the Daleks The Cult of Skaro is back, and Dalek Sec has a grand plan: to turn into a human Dalek! Characters: Tenth Doctor, Martha, Solomon, Frank The Family of Blood John Smith is just a plain old military school professor with an ordinary human life. But when England gets caught up in an alien hunt, he must accept his true identity-the Doctor! Characters: Tenth Doctor, Martha Blink Don't blink. Sally Sparrow is surrounded by Weeping Angels, and that's the only advice she has, given to her by the Doctor. Characters: Sally Sparrow, Larry Nightingale Last of the Time Lords The Doctor's nemesis the Master is resurrected, bent on world domination. Nothing, not even the Doctor, seems to be able to oppose him... Characters: Tenth Doctor, Martha, Jack Boss: The Master Series 4 Partners in Crime Donna Noble is bent on finding the Doctor again, and finds herself caught up in an alien takeover plot. Characters: Tenth Doctor, Donna Planet of the Ood Everything seems fine on the planet that manufactures the Ood. However, it is worser than anyone knows... Characters: Tenth Doctor, Donna The Sontaran Stratagem The Sontarans are invading Earth using deadly gas! Characters: Tenth Doctor, Donna, Martha The Doctor's Daughter The Doctor, Donna, and Martha find themselves in the middle of a civil war, and the Doctor unexpectedly becomes...a father??? Characters: Tenth Doctor, Donna, Martha, Jenny Silence in the Library The Doctor and Donna find themselves on an abandoned planet controlled by a little girl, and to make things worse, the Doctor meets someone from his future! Characters: Tenth Doctor, Donna, River Song Journey's End The Daleks unleash their boldest plan yet, and it will take every single one of the Doctor's allies to help him stop this threat. Characters: Tenth Doctor, Donna, Rose, Martha, Jack, Sarah Jane Smith, Harriet Jones, Mickey, Jackie, DoctorDonna Boss: Davros Bonus: The Next Doctor The Doctor is surprised to encounter a man claiming to be his future self, but everything is not what it seems... Characters: Tenth Doctor, Jackson Lake, Rosita Enemies: Cybermen, Cybershades Boss: CyberKing Bonus: The End of Time The Master returns and the fate of ''everything ''is at stake, as the Doctor approaches the end of his life. Characters: Tenth Doctor, Wilfred Mott Enemies: Master Race Bosses: The Master, Rassilon Series 5 The Eleventh Hour The newly-regenerated Doctor crash-lands in young Amelia Pond's yard, where there is an unusual crack in the wall... Characters: Eleventh Doctor, Amy Pond, Rory, Amy (Young) Boss: Prisoner Zero The Time of Angels The Doctor meets River again as they scavenge a spaceship for a Weeping Angel. However, things begin to get ''very ''dangerous... Characters: Eleventh Doctor, Amy, River, Bob Enemies: Weeping Angels Cold Blood Before the humans, the Silurians lived on Planet Earth. Now they want it back, and the Doctor must be very careful to avoid starting a cataclysmic war. Characters: Eleventh Doctor, Amy, Rory Enemies: Silurians Characters *First Doctor *Second Doctor *Third Doctor *Fourth Doctor *Fifth Doctor *Sixth Doctor *Seventh Doctor *Eighth Doctor *War Doctor *Ninth Doctor *Tenth Doctor *Eleventh Doctor *Twelfth Doctor *Rose Tyler *Mickey Smith *Jackie Tyler *Pete Tyler *Jack Harkness